Love Never Dies but Lovers Do
by BlackCaleb
Summary: Callen visits the grave of his ex-girlfriend on the anniversary of her death and remember's their last tine together


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Callen and Tessa love story**

Callen took a deep breath for this day was never easy even if it dated back 4 years ago. He got out of the red mustang and carried a beautiful bouquet of purple orchids... Tessa's favourite flowers.

Normally this bouquet would bring joy, amazement, a kiss and sometimes sex too. Not today, on this day this bouquet would bring sorrow, sadeness and quite possibly a heavy flow of tears. Once Callen arrived he set the flowers down and sat down.

"Hey Tessa, it's me sweetheart, Callen. Of course you knew that didn't you?"

He felt a slight warm wind on his neck almost like Tessa was answering Callen.

"I miss you so much, that sometimes it's hard to breathe."

He looked up and read her tombstone

"**Tessa Marie Danvers**

**1979-2006**

**Beloved:**

**Daughter, sister, friend**

**She is loved and will be missed greatly**"

Callen blinked a few times trying to fight back the tears.

**Flashback**

When Tessa found his NCIS badge while emptying his clothes to do a wash, Callen had no other choice... he told her everything about the job and the danger of working undercover. Callen was working undercover on a drug trafficking case, and successfully sent Roger Kent. However his accomplice Rick Taylor wanted vengeance, he was out for blood.

When Callen and Tessa came back from the movie that Saturday night, Rick was waiting in his car and his gun ready. They both were inside; Callen prepping supper which was his famous chicken stir-fry and Tessa was playing with her 8 month-old kitten Oreo... Oreo was Callen's birthday present to Tessa.

"Can you get the door sweetheart?" Callen called out to Esmee as he washed some knives.

"Sure thing my sexy man." Tessa replied. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes, can I help you?" Tessa asked

"Yes I need to speak with Callen." Rick answered coldly

"Sure thing... Callen it's for you!"

Callen walked out of the kitchen heading towards the door. To his horror he saw Rick aim his gun at Tessa's back.

"Tessa!" Callen screamed

He was too late Taylor fired his gun 4 time into Tessa's back and ran off with Tessa bleeding out on the floor. Callen slid down to his knees and picked Tessa up in his arms, cradling her. He dialled 9-1-1 on his cellphone and gave the address for the ambulance.

"Tessa sweetheart, stay with me okay, this is just a little blood." Callen said as he applied pressure to the wounds only to get blood all over his hands.

Out of nowhere Oreo trotted over, jumped up onto Tessa's chest and snuggled down.

"Hey Oreo, that's my pretty baby girl. Callen I-" Tessa started

"Shh, don't talk keep your strength." Callen answered

"I love you Callen."

"I love you too Tessa."

They both shared what would be their last kiss. Tessa deepened the kiss as she brought her hand up to his face. After a few seconds her hand slid down from Callen's face back down to her limp body and eyes closed.

"Tessa? Tessa?... no sweetheart come back to me. Come on Tessa wake up! I need you Tessa, you cannot leave me here!" Callen screamed as he cried all the tears he possessed.

By the time the ambulance came it was too late to save her. The next morning he found Oreo's little fluffy black and white body on Tessa's pillow. Oreo had died that night of a broken heart, so Callen had arranged that Oreo be placed inside Tessa's coffin.

**End of flashback**

There sitting in front of Callen was Tessa holding Oreo. She was in her favourite light blue sundress and matching ballet flats. Her shiny black hair had a light blue ribbon in it, which brought out her light blue eyes.

"I don't blame you Callen, I mean for my death and thank you for putting Oreo in with me. My stepmother must have loved that." Tessa laughed at the memory of Helen cringing at the sight of the two of them in the coffin.

"I thought you might like some company... you weren't suppose to die that night sweetheart." Callen replied

"I know but I did and I'm so proud of you my Callen. Of how well you've moved on my sexy man... most importantly I want you to be happy."

"I was going to ask you to marry me that night."

"Did my twin Vivian and my 13 year-old brother Aaron ever forgive you?"

"Aaron yes but not Vivian... she still hate's me but I understand. She's upset so she needs to place the blame."

Tessa chuckled a little as she placed her hand on his cheek, which felt like the warm glow of the sun.

"God, I miss you so much Tessa and I still love you."

"I know and I will always love you."

She leaned in and kissed Callen one last time and the pulled away.

"Now it's time for me and Oreo to go. It's also time for you to let me go... but remember love never dies but lovers do. Don't give up in love Callen I want you to be happy but I want you to love again. By the way Kenzie is coming with some news about Rick Taylor she also has feeling for you."

He turned his head and saw Kenzie walking towards him. Callen got up and placed the orchids right by the tombstone. Tessa was making Oreo do a bye-bye with her paw and they both vanished into a soft light.

"How did you know where to find me?" Callen asked Kenzie while he dusted off the dirt and grass from his pants.

"Hetty told me." Kenzie answered "We got news about Rick Taylor."

"What about him?"

"LAPD caught him this morning dealing to minors and he's being locked away for dealing but also for Tessa's murder." Kenzie explained

They both left the cemetery and Callen was now at ease knowing that Tessa's killer was now in jail.


End file.
